


The Incident

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: haircut, concentration, awfulThe Hale-Stilinski's get into the joys of parenting.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [haircut, concentration, awful](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-haircut-concentration-awful)

Derek and Stiles were in the kitchen when they heard crying from Adrianna’s room. They ran in to see Sammy holding a pair of scissors in one hand, a wad of hair in the other.

“What happened?”

“I look awful!”  Adrianna sniffled.

“I told you, a barber needs concentration. You kept moving!” Sammy insisted.

Derek gently took the scissors from Sammy, “We don’t play with scissors.”

“Addy, honey, if you wanted a haircut we could have gone to Celine’s.” Stiles bent down to hug Adrianna.

“No! She pulls my hair and cuts it too short!”

“Alright, we’ll go somewhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m super behind. I’m going to try catch up but we’ll see. Hopefully this weekend will be a better time to write.  
> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
